pantala_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera
|-|Canon= Coding by Pinktiger2107, thank you so much! Morpho's Pantala dragonsona. Page copied from the WoF fanon wiki, but is edited slightly to fit this wiki more. May be out of date in the future if I forget to add new content to this page after adding it to the Fanon page. Don't steal OC or edit page without permission. Appearance Vera is a lithe, muscular, sleek LeafWing who resembles a panther in her build and the way she looks and walks. She is long and skinny, sort of like a snake but not to that extreme. Her scales are glossy and medium green with vertical stripes of dark green that are in a similar pattern to tiger stripes or the stripes on a snake plant. Her wing membranes are greenish-yellow, and her spines, sail, and leaf at the end of her tail are bright green. Her eyes are brown, and her claws are black. She has a sleek and unusually long tail. Personality Vera is mostly nice, but she has a large rebellious streak. She is very smart and loves nature, and knows a lot of facts about animals and plants and fungi and how to utilize them in healing and combat. She is a big nerd about nature and the flora and fauna within it, and tends to get excited when somebody mentions a lifeform that not many people know about, such as maned wolves or blue glaucus sea slugs. She is kind to anyone who seems like an ally or anyone who is injured physically or emotionally, even if they are a HiveWing, although she remains a bit suspicious if they are. She is determined once she sets her mind to something, but knows what she does and doesn't want to do and makes that clear to anyone who tries to force her into anything. She can be aggressive to those she doesn't like, and is judgemental of HiveWings. She pities SilkWings and wants to help them, but also finds them to be a bit ridiculous and submissive. She has a sarcastic sense of humor. Vera loves nature with all her heart, and would do anything to protect it. She feels like a part of nature, and feels energized and in tune when she is in it. She feels weak when she isn't in nature, and feels uncomfortable and alien when she's in civilized areas like Hives. Vera believes that the laws of nature are how the world was meant to be, and can seem a little brutal at times because of this. Sometimes, she seems more like a dryad or nature spirit than an actual dragon because she acts like a piece of nature itself come to life. Vera is horrible at social interactions outside of her tribe, and is extroverted when it comes to dragons who she knows and other LeafWings, but is introverted when it comes to dragons who she doesn't know from other tribes. She knows absolutely nothing about cities and, if she ever found herself in a Hive, she would be completely lost and would probably be arrested within five seconds. Abilities Vera has the normal powers of a LeafWing, and feels more powerful and invigorated when she is in the sunlight or in nature, and is weaker she is in the shade for a long time or away from nature. She also has some non-power abilities that she learned. She is very good at identifying plants and animals and other lifeforms, and knows a lot about their abilities. She is also very stealthy in the forest, and can sneak up on dragons without them knowing until it's too late. However, she is definitely not stealthy in non-naturey environments. Backstory Relationships Trivia * She is named after the Aloe Vera plant, and her being a healer but also a warrior is based on how Aloe Vera has spikes but also has healing gel inside. However, she is designed after the Snake Plant. Her personality is based off of both parts of Morpho's real personality and the Aloe Vera plant. * Unlike Morpho, Vera exists in the canon Wings of Fire timeline. However, she can be used in other universes too. * Vera vastly prefers healing to fighting, but still will fight if she needs to. Gallery |-|Modern= WIP Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Pantalans Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas